


how do i act like a good gf??????

by featheredhuman



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Homo, How Do I Tag, My first work for this fandom, also i keep forgetting words T-T, catra is so awkward omg, catradora, slightly ooc????? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredhuman/pseuds/featheredhuman
Summary: Catra is a dope and always worrying about how to be a good gf to Adora.(season 5 spoilers)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	how do i act like a good gf??????

**Author's Note:**

> aswedrtyujikjmnbvftyuikmnbv cdrtyuikmnbv  
> vftyuikmnb vcfrtyuiokm  
> vcfgtyujmnb vcdfrtyujnbvcdftyuioiuytrewsazxcvbn v mkio987654e3dcv 
> 
> im sorry rvgihfoueg oqreu fuiv pa idk what this is even just. leave kudos even if u hate it and boost my spirits plz and thx.

It was only after Horde Prime had been defeated and everything was back to normal-well, semi-normal?- that Catra realized. 

She was technically dating Adora. She was technically dating She-Ra. She was friends with Glimmer. And Bow. 

Not that she minded. It was just...a change. A big change. And it wasn’t like she missed the Horde. 

For the first few months, she and Adora managed to stumble around their relationship. Occasionally exchanging small kisses, lightly teasing each other, but for the most part, they were just... friends. Like they were before Adora became She-Ra and life became hell just for it to turn around. 

Yeah, Catra had a feeling she was doing this whole girlfriend thing wrong. They were supposed to be more touchy, right? More romantically touchy. Not friendly touchy. 

(Catra would rest her arm on Adora’s shoulders. Adora would playfully smack her arm. They would sometimes spar, an hug, or maybe, maybe cuddle. But briefly.) 

So Catra went to the only person she could think of. Well, she could think of many people to ask for advice, but particularly this person. she was were a married, for crying out loud. Sheknew how things worked. 

Spinerella was sitting on a stump when Catra found her. She was reading a book, something about mushrooms that Catra wasn’t the least bit interested in. She looked up and smiled. 

Catra was always amazed at the princess’s willingness to let her into their life. She had tried to kill them, after all. Multiple times, actually. She was grateful for their kindness, yet embarrassed for her past actions. 

“Hey, Catra,” Spinerella closed her book. “What’s up?”

“I have a question,” Catra said lamely, her face heating up. 

“I’m all ears.”

“It’s about... well,” Catra smiled a bit. “It’s about Adora, I guess. And me.”

“About your relationship?” Spinerella motioned for Catra to sit down. She did sit, cross-legged on the soft moss ground.

“Yeah. I’m just wondering... how did you and Netossa first do it?”

Spinerella looked a bit take aback, an uncertain laugh escaping her lips. Catra turned red. “No!” she said, waving her hands. “How did you first start dating? How did you know what to do?”

“Well,” Spinerella said slowly, a smile still on her face, “I first kissed her at a dance, actually. Well. She kissed me. We’d been working together for a few months, and I guess I had liked her for all that time. And then, we’ll, she kissed me!”

“Yeah,” Catra replied impatiently. “But when you got together. When you started dating and stuff, and kissing became normal and you held hands and stuff- how did you know-“ she paused and took a breath. “How did you know how to not mess up?”

Spinerella have Catra a small smile. “That’s a good question. And well, I’m not sure, really. You have to think about the other person’s feelings, yeah, but also... do what feels right. Say what feels right. Read the room and ask for consent, but other than that?” she laughed. “There’s not much to it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Catra,” Spinerella said seriously. “Me and Netossa argue all the time. But... we love each other. That’s what really matters. You love Adora,” she said it as a statement rather than a question, causing Catra to blush again. 

“Alright.” Catra said, standing up. “Thanks for the help. I’ll go... talk to Adora.”

“Have fun!” Spinerella smiled, again (seriously, Catra thought, how do these people keep in a good mood?). 

Adora was talking with Bow and Glimmer, sitting in the edge of the fountain, laughing and waving her hands around. Her hair was down. She looked quite beautiful, Catra thought with a start. 

Do what feels right. Spinerella’s voice echoed in her head as she walked towards the three. So, she sat down on the fountain (wtf do you call the sitting place on water shooty things????? idk) and swung her arm around Adora’s shoulders. Adora jumped. “Catra! Don’t sneak up on me!”

“I didn’t mean to,” Catra retaliated, talking her arm off and feeling terrible. “I mean. I’m sorry.”

“Aww,” Adora grinned. “You are trying!” she placed a kiss to Catra’s cheek. Bow and Glimmer giggled. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Catra asked, maybe a little bit hurt. 

“Oh,” Adora replied, grin fading. “You’re getting better, you know, at apologizing and stuff. I can tell you’re trying to...”

“To become a better person?” Catra asked. 

“I guess? You’ve always been pretty cool, though,” Adora said, elbowing her. 

Catra blushed for like, the millionth time that day. 

———

They were sparring. It wasn’t like they had anyone to fight, but they still liked sparring with each other. Catra liked the way Adora’s eyes looked when she was fighting. Not  _ real _ fighting. That shit’s  _ scary _ . 

Adora wasn’t in her She-Ra form, of course, because that would be an unfair advantage, but she did have the sword. Catra had a sword too, one she’d borrow from SeaHawk. 

“Come on, Adora,” Catra taunted. “Just like the good old days!”

Adora snorted and lunged towards her, Catra avoided the attack, just barely, and turned around just in time to see Adora trip over her own shoelaces. What a klutz, honestly. Catra’d told her a million and five times to tie them, but did she listen? No. 

“Ow,” Adora rolled over and placed a hand on her arm. With a start, Catra saw that it was bleeding. She was by Adora’s side in an instant. 

“What happened? Oh my god, did I cut you?”

“No,” Adora gritted her teeth. “I cut myself. Cause I’m a big fat  _ klutz.”  _ She flashed that stupid grin at Catra. “Can you please get me some bandages? By the door.”

Catra looked around wildly for the first aid kit. It was on the bench near the door, and she sprinted over to get it, rummaging through for the bandages. She found them, and ran back over. 

Adora’s arm didn’t look all that good- it wasn’t a deep cut, but it was bleeding a lot, and onto her favorite jacket, too. 

Catra winced. “Just pull some off,” Adora said, motioning to the roll of bandages. “You can put it on me! It’ll be  _ so  _ romantic.”

“Adora, please shut up,” Catra said calmly as she tore a large piece of the bandage. (like those tape bandage thingies? man, idk the words for stuff) “How do I do this?”

“Just wrap it around my arm.”

Catra wasn’t so sure. “Isn’t there like, disinfectant to put in it or something? I don’t want to mess up and hurt you , Adora.” she said the last sentence a bit quietly. 

“Hey,” Adora smiled weakly. “You won’t mess up. And I’ll ask the actual castle nurse to put medicine on it, but for now, please put the bandage on!”

Catra nodded and started wrapping it around Adora’s arm. Her hands were shaking. “Is this tight enough?”

“Tighter.”

So she  _ re _ wrapped it, tighter this time. “Better?”

Adora nodded, and Catra stood up, outstretching a hand to help her girlfriend up. “Gross.” she said as Adora took her hand. “Your hands are covered in blood.”

She wiped her hand off on Adora’s jacket, who laughed. “Catra!”

About two hours later, Adora had gone to the castle nurse and gotten her arm fixed. It was still bandaged, but it was also medicine-d and cleaned. Plus, when Catra took her hand, it wasn’t covered in blood, so that was nice. 

——

Music was playing. It was good music, Catra had to admit, film of funky rhythms and lyrics, but the dances-  _ not  _ it. 

Scorpia, bless her soul, was doing something that somewhat resembled the chicken, while Perfuma waved her hands wildly around next to her. 

Bow and Glimmer were spinning each other around and around, and Adora, oh  _ Adora _ , was watching all of this, like Catra, with an amused expression. (except Catra’s was not amused, more like disappointed in her friends lack of dance moves.)

Adora caught Catra staring at her and grinned that stupid grin  _ again.  _ Catra’s heart  _ melted.  _

“Come dance with me!” Adora yelled across the crowd of dancers, outstretching a hand. 

Catra walked over to her. “Hey, Adora.”

Adora took both of Catra’s hands in her own,swaying to tears rhythm. “Not too bad,” she said. 

“Not to bad yourself,” Catra replied, spinning Adora around. When Adora spun to face her, Catra did what felt right. 

She kissed her. 

It wasn’t like they’d never kissed before, but this one felt…  _ special  _ somehow. Adora smiled against Catra’s lips. “I love you, you know.”

“I know.” Catra swallowed. “And I love you too.” she took a deep breath as they pulled away. “I’m sorry if I’m not a great girlfriend. I’m still… figuring it out?”

“Me too,” Adora replied. “But hey, it’ll turn out great! I promise.”

“How do you know that?”

Adora shrugged, a pink tint on her cheeks. “I just do,” she replied, leaning in for a kiss again. 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all. I wrote this in like. An hour. It's unedited. It's like three in the morning. 
> 
> yeah yeah dont let the haters get their way yeah yeah


End file.
